


Hell Hath No Fury Like a Girlfriend Scorned

by NeoVenus22



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam had been living in New York for a month when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury Like a Girlfriend Scorned

Pam had been living in New York for a month when it happened. Hanging out at some bar with a bunch of Pratt students that were probably way too young for her to be hanging out with, Pam glanced around the room and saw a familiar dark head sitting at the bar.

Of course, there were thousands of woman who had hair with that color and styled that way, but Pam had spent months staring at the back of Karen Filippelli's head. She knew.

Pam wasn't entirely sure what prompted her to go over and buy Karen a drink; guilt, maybe, or nostalgia. She went over and sat down. "What're you drinking?"

"Not interes--" Karen began, then trailed off when she saw who it was. "Pam Beesly. You're not here with Halpert, are you?"

"No," said Pam, grateful that the bar lighting hid the majority of her blush. Okay, so apparently mostly guilt had prompted her over here. She added, "He's in Scranton. I'm here for art school."

To her surprise, Karen actually smiled. "Hey, good for you."

Pam wasn't sure if this meant Karen thought she'd dumped Jim or what, but decided it was probably better for the sake of diplomacy not to ask. "So. Your drink?"

* * *

Karen's apartment wasn't what Pam had expected. Rich earth tones, a nice eye for color, tasteful knick-knacks, and an overall homey feeling. It was much better than Pam's stark dorm room. Pam perched awkwardly on the couch, warming her hands around the mug of coffee Karen had passed her. "So you like your new job?"

"You don't really want to talk about work, do you?" asked Karen flatly.

Pam shook her head. "No."

"Didn't think so." Karen lifted the mug from Pam's fingers, set it on the table, and while Pam was too busy watching the coffee's progress, she didn't notice Karen swooping in.

She tasted like lipstick and rum. Pam could smell the lingering traces of Karen's shampoo, something fruity. It had been so long since she'd kissed anyone besides Jim (and it had been so long since she'd kissed Jim, for that matter) that she found herself logging things with every one of her senses. The lush feel of Karen's lips against hers, the push of her tongue in Pam's mouth, the trace of fingertips along her cheek and neck.

Pam pulled back, gasping for air. "Should I ask?"

Karen shrugged. "I dunno. Guess I just miss Scranton." She didn't meet Pam's eyes, but Pam decided she wasn't going to question it. They were both lonely. And this was better than going home with a stranger. It was funny how she could justify things to herself, so far from home and so far from the Pam she usually was.

"Sounds fine by me," said Pam, feeling bold, then wrapped Karen's hair around her fingers.

Karen was handsy, though Pam figured it was the alcohol. Who knew how much she'd consumed before Pam had come along. She ran her hands over the lines of Pam's sweater, and Pam was surprised to hear herself let out a soft sigh. She cautiously moved her own hands up from Karen's waist to explore.

"We can take this elsewhere," Karen offered.

Pam licked her lips, gathering courage. "Okay."

And that was how she found herself in her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend's bedroom, stripping down to an embarrassingly plain bra and panty set, while Karen sprawled naked across her bedspread. "Cute look," said Karen, smirking.

Pam laughed, not knowing what else to do. "Shut up."

"Give me something to do with my mouth then," said Karen, her eyes dark and her voice so husky that Pam felt instant heat between her legs.

"Okay," she said dumbly. She stripped the remainder of her clothes and got on the bed. Karen pushed her onto her back and settled her lips around Pam's breast. Pam groaned, arching upwards into Karen's mouth. She'd missed being touched. And Karen knew what she was doing in a way that Roy and Jim never could. Karen's tongue flicked against her nipple, her hand snaking down Pam's stomach and settling between her thighs. One simple circle of a fingertip around her clit, and Pam's legs opened instantly.

Maybe it had been longer than Pam remembered, because a few quick rubs, a few quick strokes of Karen's fingers inside her, and she came undone.

"You're a pretty easy lay, Pam," said Karen, laughing. "I kinda like it."

Pam couldn't hide her blush now. "I can pay you back," she offered, wondering if it was true.

Karen grinned. "Please do."


End file.
